Dispensing devices which are useful for machine washing of clothes are described in, for example, FR-A-2 563 250, published on 25 Oct. 1985.
It is known that, in order to obtain a good degree of cleanliness whilst minimizing wastage it is important to dose the right amount of product. This is commonly achieved by embossed dosing lines marks on the dispensing device but nevertheless accurate dosing can be difficult especially when measuring small quantities of liquid, less than 50 ml, such as is the case for concentrated or “compact” liquid or gel laundry detergents. Moreover such small dosing devices are difficult to hold in the hand whilst dosing, and are difficult to find amongst the wash load after the end of the wash cycle. Furthermore accidental spillage of product during dosing can easily occur.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a dosing and dispensing device which overcomes these problems.